User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Black Gravios (4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the burnt up and crispy Flying Wyvern, Black Gravios! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Interesting Facts About Black Gravios Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Wyvern Feet - Infraorder: Carapace Wyvern - Superfamily: Armor Wyvern - Family: Armored Wyvern *Gravios is the adult form of Basarios. *Gravios gets the title, Armor Wyvern, from its stone-like shell that sometimes contains ore. **They are also sometimes called Armored Champions and Stalwarts of the Volcano. *Gravios is the largest and heaviest Flying Wyvern. *The Gravios’ shell has become harder due to its growth. This new shell also allows them more mobility, unlike Basarios. *Despite the harder shell of Gravios, its shell can be destroyed. *Gravios are known for being highly territorial. They will do all they can to eliminate a threat, no matter how powerful it is. *The wings of Gravios have started to degenerate though they are still able to fly for short burst. *Inside a Gravios’ stomach is a special bacteria that processes ore in the stomach, allowing Gravios to get nutrients from the ore. Gravios have a strong taste for explosive ores. These explosive ores help allow it to breath beams. **Despite being fully grown, Gravios sometimes can’t get all their nutrition from the ores alone so occasionally they must hunt. *From its giant size and armor, Gravios are able to resist the intense heat from the lava. Its body can even contain lava for short periods without the armor covering its body. This allows Gravios to swim in lava to travel far distances. *Gravios’ major organs are in the center of its body so it can’t take up to much heat. *It has a high thermal energy in its body from feeding on explosive ore. They hold large amounts of this energy in order to save it whenever they decide to leave to other areas so Gravios can defend themselves. *Periodically, Gravios release hot gas from their body in order to cool down. *When feeding Gravios are known to unleash a white gas that puts potential predators to sleep. *The beams of Gravios can easily go through even the toughest of rocks. **Its suggested that Gravios may use it as a tool in some way as well. *Gravios can vary on how they use their beams but most commonly a Gravios uses it as a weapon. *Despite their huge size, Gravios have one major predator. This predator is the rare Akantor. *Black Gravios isn’t a Subspecies of Gravios. Black Gravios are black in color due to them being burnt up by lava while they were still Basarios combined with large amounts of heat. *From being black in color, they absorb more heat and hold large amounts of heat inside their body, which is why they breath their beams and release gas more often. *From the more heat a Black Gravios has absorbed, its shell is much stronger and studier than a basic Gravios shell. **This shell can even resist some ice element and dragon element attacks. *The HC Gravios and HC Black Gravios seem to be older individuals that have farther changed. *The wings and meat of Gravios is food to many different regions. *Gravios and Diablos share the same ancestor. **The direct ancestor to Gravios is Gureadomosu. *The cortex of a Gravios is also known as Mediastinum. *The robust crown of some Gravios are already weapon-worthy. *Even red-hot magma can’t damage this stout shell of some Black Gravios. *Scalp of the Black Gravios looks like a terrifying black mask. *Black Gravios crown is cranial plating capable of withstanding powerful blasts of breath. *Some marrow from Black Gravios ignites instantly upon air contact and requires extremely fast processing technology. The blood in the marrow can even melt rocks. Gravios' BGMs Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs